


Epilogue - Helium Rises

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: Helium Rises [5]
Category: Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: The story's over, isn't it? WRONG. Dipper and Mabel, now recovering from time moving again, show Stanford and Stanley what happened to Will. This is a one shot.





	

Epilogue - Helium Rises

Mabel kneels before the collapsed demon, pulling up a holographic analog clock, watching time move normally. 

Thirty seconds. 

William had only thirty seconds to live if Stanford hadn't started Weirdmaggedon. 

Mabel looked up at Dipper, who was staring up at the crumbling Pyramids and the rift in the sky closing. As Stanford hit the ground, Dipper yelled for their great uncle to come see this. Stanley must have heard as well, for he came running as well. 

Mabel scooped their -- no, they weren't theirs anymore. They were free, no bonds holding them down. Mabel scooped Will Cipher into her arms, letting their limp head rest against her shoulder, body already cold and pale, eye closed. 

Stanford calmly took Will into his arms, and Mabel regretted letting him do so, because the man was crying, and he shouldn't see them like this. 

Dipper took Mabel's hand as time moved far to quickly for oh so long. All their missed time caught up, and suddenly everything was silent. 

No one stood there, not Stanley, Stanford, Dipper, or Mabel. None of the townsfolk stood there. The barrier of town collapsed, and snow fell for the first time in forever. 

But no one was there to see it. 

The houses were old and rotten. 

The ground was vacant. The town only held one thing. 

A small little dusty old eyepatch with a closed blue eye and a bright white x through it. 

And as the first snowflake hit the ground, the x faded away, and the eye opened to show a thin yellow slit for an iris. 

And everyone else continued on their way, making the world slowly evolve. 

\---

One day, centuries later, a young man, blind in one eye, would come to the town, and pick up the eyepatch. 

He's pocket the eyepatch, turning and smiling as a man of the same age would walk behind him. 

They'd take hands and share a small kiss. 

Slowly, they'd separate. 

Two new people would step from their flying vehicles, and wave to the two young men. 

A man, almost exactly the same to the second man to join, would exit the back of the flying vehicle, and wave to the men that were once his twin brother and his demon friend. 

And all would be okay.


End file.
